Magic and Festivals
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Laxus used to hate the Winter Festival. Now that he has kids though, he's found that it's not too bad. - One-shot.


Magic and Festivals

"Why are we here again?"

"It's the Winter Festival, Laxus. We gotta get gifts for all our friends."

He glanced down at the little girl who spoke, who was holding tightly to one of his hands, before down at the one on his other side. She was so easily distracted, the younger one was, that he was more or less just dragging her along.

"What friends?" Laxus grumbled, making his oldest daughter, Haven, frown at him.

Tilting her head back, the hood of her coat fell down, revealing her blonde locks. "Everyone. You gotta get presents for Mommy and Aunt Lisanna and Elf and Aunt Ever. Freed. Oh, and Bickslow. Then Pappa, Poppo, Puppu-"

"Haven," he groaned. "We go over this constantly. I'm not buying gifts for his dang dolls."

"That's because you're mean," the six year old told him, which only made Laxus roll his eyes and face forwards once more.

"Whatever. You guys can pick out one gift for everyone, but-"

"We can't pick for you, Laxus," Haven told him as his other daughter, Marin, almost tripped over something. If she hadn't been holding his hand, she'd have fallen down. Letting go of Haven's hand then, he moved to gather the four year old in his arms. She was rather, well, uncoordinated for the most part. It had more to do with her being so sickly all the time than anything else.

"You okay, Marin?" he asked as he pulled her little winter cap further down on her head. "Huh?"

She only nodded, snuggling up to him. Upon seeing this, Haven frowned, though she knew better than to run off or something to get payback. No, she just latched a hand onto the leg of his jeans and waited for him to pay some attention to her again.

"I told you to stay at the guild with Mira," Laxus grumbled to Marin who only sneezed. "Marin."

"Gotta get gift for Locke and Navi," she told him. Right. Because the last thing Laxus wanted to hear about were Gajeel and Natsu's freaking kids.

"That's right, Laxus. So hurry up!"

He held back a growl. They were annoying. Both of them. Especially the older one.

But they were his girls. So they went to every store in town, picking out the best gifts for their two little friends as well as their aunts and uncles. And he bought Mira a nice new set of earrings because Haven was so insistent.

Then, of course, he let them each pick out one gift each as well because, well, duh. They were his babies. And lucky him, he got to carry all the bags back to the house. Marin was kind enough to carry the stuffed animal she bought and Haven carried her toy.

The brats.

It was snowing a little by the time they got home, so of course the girls wanted to stay out and play in it. But Marin had been so ill the past few days that Laxus just quickly ushered them into the house.

"Maybe tomorrow," he grumbled as he went to drop all the gifts down in the living room. "Now who wants to help me start dinner?"

That got no response, as Haven was whining about how unfair it was that she didn't get to play outside and Marin was busy introducing her new stuffed animal to the others that had been left out that day.

Growling, he left Marin to her play as he went off into the kitchen. Haven followed, still whining.

"Look," he grumbled as he went to glance in the fridge. Mira had said she left some chicken in there that he could just fry up for the girls and himself; she'd eat at the guild. "I am not in the mood, alright? You can't play outside today, Haven. I just bought you a new toy, didn't I? So go freaking play with it."

Then she yelled that she hated him and stormed off crying. He wasn't ready to comfort her yet though, as he was still pretty wound up as well, and just got started on dinner.

"Woof, woof." Marin came in there eventually, taking her new stuffed dog with her. She marched right over to her father and stared up at him as he stood at the stove. "Woof, woof."

"You like your toy, kid?" he grumbled, glancing down at her. She'd taken her coat and boots off, but still was wearing her mittens and hat. "You cold?"

"No," she said before holding her dog up to him. "Wanna play?"

And he couldn't help it as he smiled softly. He always tried to though, just for Marin. She was always so afraid of him. Especially when he was stressed with things down at the guild and was in a bad mood. He never wanted her to be scared of him. He was her father, after all.

"No, kid," he told her with a sigh. "Go play with Haven."

"Haven's mean." She snuggled her dog to her. "Mommy come home?"

"After you'll be in bed, I'm sure."

Marin nodded at that before heading off, taking her dog with her. He called out for her to go play in her room or the living room and to not get into anything. He was usually more worried of Haven being bad than Marin, honestly.

Haven was still mad at him too, when it was finally time for dinner that night. She picked at her food, wouldn't speak to him, and hardly even lifted her head up from the table. Her eyes were still all red and puffy from crying and he sort of felt bad. Sort of. Mirajane told him that he babied Haven too much, but so what if he did? What were the other options? Letting her cry it out?

Even that night, when he offered to let them stay up extra late and sleep in bed with him, Haven only stomped off to her bedroom and said she was going to bed. When he went to tuck her in, she only complained about not being a baby. She wouldn't even let him tell her a story!

"Guess it's me and you, Marin," Laxus sighed as he led her to the master bedroom, her carrying an arm full of stuffed animals along with her. "Come on then."

She only sniffled, hurrying along after him. He was fearful that Marin was going to be as he was as a child, very sickly and needy, and so far he wasn't wrong. There wasn't just one problem with her; there were plenty. She seemed to just have a weakened immune system and caught anything and everything. Part of him just wanted to shove a lacrima down in her, but the other half knew that it wasn't always a cure all to things. He'd lucked out in his father's greed.

After telling all her stuffed animals goodnight, who he'd knew would eventually get knocked off the big bed and onto the floor when Mira came home later, he got settled out on the bed with her snuggled up to him, awaiting a story.

Not just one story either. No. Marin wasn't going down that easy that night. She even requested that he sang to her. The little brat.

But he did. Because he'd do just about anything for either of them, but Marin especially. She was just so much like Mira that it was almost…fun for him, to baby her in the ways that he couldn't his wife. Or Haven for that matter. No, Haven was not one for over affection, which was fine, as he wasn't either. But Marin was. She was just so snuggly.

"Daddy," she whined at one point when he started to drift off before her. "Wake up."

"Mare," he complained as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was rough against her lips as he hadn't shaved in two days and made her giggle. "I worked all day, kid. Go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Mommy works," she told him. "No you."

"No me?" he grumbled, peeking an eye open. He was flat on his back while she was curled up on her side next to him. Upon eye contact, she took to giggling. "What do you mean, kid? I work. I'm the freaking Master, kid. You know that? Huh?"

As he was only in some sleep pants, he was able to point out the guild marking on his chest.

"You see that? Huh? Fairy Tail is mine, kid."

"Mommy gots one," she told him as she yawned. "Aunt Lissy, Bicks'o, Elf, Ever, Lily-"

"Yeah, but it's still my guild, kid, so chill it some, huh?" He poked her nose making the girl giggle and wiggle away.

"Daddy-"

"I work hard, kid. Harder than anyone. Got it?"

"Got it," she repeated, still giggling.

Laxus shut his eyes again. "You sleepy yet?"

"No."

"Marin," he groaned. "If you don't go to sleep, I'm going to put you back in your room with Haven. You want that?"

That made her whine which of course meant he had to roll onto his side and snuggle her some, even picking up one of her stuffed dogs and make it pretend to kiss her. She really liked little things like that. He wasn't so fond of doing it, but hey.

When he finally got her all settled, Marin took to snuggling against his chest, one stuffed animal under her arm. He really thought she was going to sleep too.

Until she sneezed. And got snot all over his chest.

And he had to hold off on griping because if he did, that'd only get her all worked up again. So he carried her off to the bathroom with him so he could wash off his chest and get her to blow her nose better. Little kids were annoying.

She was his baby though, so he only went and gave her some cold medicine before carrying her off back to bed with him. And she was a little whiny, as she thought he was mad at her, but he only snuggled her and pressed a few kisses to her head before she calmed down.

The kid was just too easy to upset.

After getting Marin down finally, he slipped out of bed and went to check on Haven. He had left her pretty upset, after all. But she was just sleeping and seemed fine. Not too fine though, as Laxus made the executive decision that she needed him and went to gather the girl into his arms. And even though she was far too old in his book, he carried her off to bed so she could sleep in there too.

He just loved his kids. Was that such a crime?

For Mira it was.

"Laxus," she groaned when she got home to find her bed overrun by stuffed animals and children. "I wanted to sleep tonight."

"What's stopping you?"

"Gee, Mr. Dog, Mrs. Dog, Baby Dog, Doggy, Kitty, Paws, the plushie of you that I hate-"

"I see your point," he cut her off as she named not even half of the toys up on the bed with them. "But if you haven't noticed, I'm the favorite parent of the day because of it, so-"

"Laxus," she groaned as she pushed some of the stuffed animals to the ground before moving to climb into bed, still fully dressed. She must have been really tired. He felt bad for her then, that he'd ruined what little chance of a goodnight's rest she had. He could tell that at least part of her was glad though, as it saved her a trip to go check on the kids. She just leaned over each of them, pressing a kiss to their heads. Then Laxus had to sit up some and lean across them as well, so they could meet in the middle for a kiss.

"Get all the gifts today?" Mira yawned as she settled into their overcrowded bed. When they finally got a new house, Laxus was going to splurge for a bigger mattress too.

Grunt.

"And the girls behaved?"

He paused. Then, slowly, he said, "Haven had a little, itty-bitty meltdown when I wouldn't let her play outside, but I figure I'll make it up to her tomorrow."

"You're going to make it up to her that she acted like a brat?"

"I don't know why this surprises you, as this is usually my game plan for situations such as this-"

"Laxus-"

"They're my babies."

That made Mira stop before she just sighed. "What about the baby then? Was she okay?"

"A little runny nose, but that's all. No coughing, really. And no fever."

"I just worry about her."

Oh, believe him, so did he. Maybe more.

"Mommy?"

Haven was up then, sounding thoroughly confused.

"I'm here," Mira sighed. "Just sleep."

When she realized that she was close to Laxus, Haven frowned and scooted away.

"I hate you," she reminded him with a whine. This upset Marin who was dismayed when she opened her eyes to find that some of her stuffed toys were gone.

"Mommy," she whined, moving to climb out of the bed to get her toys. "Throwed off Daddy!"

She clambered over Mira before going to grab some of her stuffed animals.

"Marin," Laxus complained as Mira sighed and moved to help her. "Get back up here, kid."

"Daddy doll." She threw the plushie back on the bed before gathering up the others. "Babies."

"I hate you," Haven complained again to Laxus who was giving Marin the stink eye. When the little girl had all her toys back up on the bed, she had no real room for herself. Mira was almost off the edge as well. Marin just climbed over her before diving into her pile of stuffed toys, finding a place to snooze in there.

"I can take the couch," Laxus offered to Mira with a sigh. "If you want."

"We're fine," she told him as she yawned again. "It was just easier when they were smaller."

"I didn't wanna be here," Haven grumbled. "I hate Laxus."

"Yeah, well, guess what, kid? You're mine, so get the fuck over it."

"Laxus," Mira corrected while Marin only whined at their harsh tones. "Behave."

Grumbling, he slipped out of bed. "Gotta take a leak."

When he finally got back to bed, Haven had shifted into his spot, Marin's stuffed animals seemed to have grown at some point, and Mirajane was snoring.

"You guys are brats," he grumbled at the sleeping girls as he grabbed a pillow from the bed before heading to the couch. "I swear."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you could cook, Evergreen."<p>

"I can't," she said as Mira came to look down at the table with her. At it sat Haven, Marin, and their friend Locke. He was happily stuffing his face with what appeared to be burnt cookies. "I was going to throw these out, but figured I could take them to the guild first and see if anyone wanted them. Apparently, Locke likes them."

"They're nasty," Haven spoke up, glancing up at her aunt. Evergreen only shrugged.

"What do you think, Locke?"

He shoved another one in his mouth. "Great."

Marin giggled while Mira only shrugged and said, "Well, his father does eat metal. Maybe his taste buds are just horrible."

Ever sighed before walking away. "I wanted to make Elfman something though, before he got back from his job. Now that I ruined that though-"

"I can make them," Mira assured her. "Just tell him you did."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

As they walked off, Haven took to sliding the plate of cookies away from her friend.

"Hey," Locke complained, mouth full. "What-"

"We don't have time for cookies," she told him with a frown. "And where's Navi?"

"I dunno." He reached out to grab the plate of cookies which prompted Haven to swat at his hand. "Haven-"

"No more."

Huffing, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. It always kinda annoyed him that though he was older and the boy that he let Haven boss him around. The other option though was her yelling, biting, or kicking. He didn't really like any of those things.

As he and Haven were glaring at each other and Marin was entertaining herself by zipping and unzipping her coat, they were joined by another child.

"Hey, guys. Can Navi play?" Lucy asked as she came over to the table with her daughter. The little girl clambered up into the last chair at the table, greeting each of her friends.

"Hi," Marin called out, though she kept playing with her zipper. Lucy, upon seeing this, got afraid she'd get her finger caught in it or mess it up.

"Here, Marin," she sighed, going to help her just take the coat off. The little girl only sniffled before giggling. "What are you guys playing anyways?"

"We're not," Locke complained as he glared at Haven.

"Cookies." Navi, as the plate was pushed towards her side of the table, moved to grab one. After taking a bite though, she made a face and sat it back down on the plate. "Yuck."

Lucy only smiled, patting both Marin and Navi on the head before turning to head off. Gray and Erza were over at another table, close by.

"Where's your daddy?" Haven asked her as she looked around. Navi only shrugged.

"Him and Happy went on a job yes'erday."

"My daddy's here," Locke said then, pointing out the dragon slayer, who was actively busy arguing with Levy about whether or not the whole guild would enjoy his guitar playing at the moment. Levy was winning as some people around called out their agreement that no, they did not need him up on the stage.

"You guys don't know what you're missin'!" Gajeel growled at them, much to all the children's amusement. Even Haven took to giggling. They all thought that Mr. Gajeel was super funny. He was always yelling and screaming and it was just so…cute. Even Locke thought so.

Not that he didn't scare them sometimes too. Like if they were all sleeping over at Locke's house and Gajeel started yelling, it wasn't so funny. It usually would make Marin and Navi cry. Not Haven though. Oh, no. She didn't cry over nothing.

At the moment though, it was so funny that it made Marin giggle loudly…until she sneezed. And got her snot everywhere.

"Marin!" Haven was not in any way a nurturing sister. She was mostly just a jealous, conniving one. "You brat!"

And of course that made Marin upset. Because no matter how many times it was made painfully clear that Haven just found her as a nuisance, Marin would only cling tighter to her sister. She loved her. Except for when she was yelling at her.

"Haven," Locke complained and that time it wasn't just accompanied with a glare. "That's not nice."

"She's so stupid! She-"

"Come here, Marin." Locke got out of his seat before going over to Marin's. He was bigger than her, fine, but not by much. So he sort of just lifted her beneath her arms enough to get her off the ground once she got down before walking her over to the bar so Mira and Ever could care for her.

Then he came back with some paper towels to clean up. Navi was just staring at Haven though because she knew, without Marin around, she would be the next victim. And with her daddy gone, her only hope rested in her mother. She didn't think even she could stand up to Haven.

So needless to say, Locke and Haven were still not on good terms a few minutes later when Lisanna and Bickslow showed up. Navi was sitting there, as perfectly still as possible, knowing that it would only take a moment for Haven to find something wrong with her and attempt to rebuke her too. And fine, maybe Locke would come to her defense like Marin, but look where Marin ended up anyhow. With her mommy. Navi didn't want to have to sit with Lucy all day and be alone.

"Aw, Haven," Lisanna greeted almost immediately. "You look so cute in that hat. Is it new?"

She was the most twofaced person Locke knew, Haven was. It showed then as well when she turned to look at her aunt with a bright grin.

"Yep! Laxus got it for me."

"That's nice," Lisanna said, running a hand over her slightly extended stomach. She was getting close to having her first child and, honestly, Haven was dreading every second of it. Marin was bad enough, taking Laxus and Mommy's attention, but her one reprieve was that her aunts and uncles loved her the most. Now that Lisanna and Bickslow would be gone, she'd be left with only Ever and Elf. Not that they were bad people or anything, but if those cookies were any show, they were not the aunt and uncle that Haven was hoping would love her the best forever.

"Where's your sister, kid?" Bickslow asked as his dolls floating around came to land on the table.

"Kid?" they asked Haven before spreading out to greet the other two children as well. They rather liked the kids in the guild. "Kid?"

"Haven was mean," Locke told them to which she only stuck her tongue out at him. "She's with Mira and Ever."

"You were mean?" Lisanna frowned at her before saying, "Haven, you know that Marin's younger than you. She's your sister. Do you think Mira's mean to me?"

Haven only ignored her though, instead focusing on the wooden dolls in front of her. That made Bickslow grin and take a seat at the table, as he always liked when people appreciated his babies. Lisanna only rolled hr eyes before heading off, over to the bar. One of the babies, Pappa, came with her, riding on her head.

"Marin," she greeted as she came over. The little girl was in Ever's lap, drinking from a juice box. "Are you okay? Locke said that Haven was mean to you."

The little girl sniffled before nodding. Ever, who was holding her, only shook her head.

"She just doesn't feel well," she told the other woman as she sat in the stool next to her. Pappa dove from her head to land on the bar in front of her.

"Marin," the doll greeted making the four year old release her juice box and giggle.

"She is sick," Mira agreed as she came back over after having gone off to refill a few beers. "Aren't you, Marin?"

She nodded, snuggling back against Ever then.

"Then why'd you bring her to the guild?" Lisanna asked.

"I had to. Laxus went off on some sort of Master thing or something. Him and Freed." Mira sighed, reaching over to stroke her daughter's similar white locks. "Maybe it's a good thing she came over here. I wouldn't want her to get the other kids sick."

"Does she have a fever?" Lisanna frowned when she touched the child's head. "Here, Marin. You wanna go home with me? I just came to see you, Mira. I'll take her home. Me and Bickslow."

They all glanced over at her fiancé then who was busy showing the kids all the cool things he could make his babies do. Pappa didn't go over there though, as he usually stayed close to Lisanna.

"Or just me," she said after a moment. "Here, you wanna go get your coat and-"

"No," Marin told her, going back to her juice box. "I wan' Daddy."

Mira smiled at her then. "I told you, he's busy."

"So you wanna go with me?" Lisanna asked her again.

She only shook her head again. "Elf. I wan' Elf."

"He's working too," Ever told her, though she did hand over the girl to Lisanna. "Here. Go home with Lisanna, okay?"

"No." She didn't want to leave. "No go."

"You wanna wait for Laxus, huh?" Mira only shook her head. "He'll be here in an hour anyhow, Lisanna. Besides, you know you don't want to take care of her all day."

"I do too."

"Daddy," Marin told them. "He comes and then we go home. Huh?"

"Mmmhmm." Mira went to stroke her head gently once last time before waking off. She had to get back to work.

When Laxus showed up finally, Locke and Haven were in a full out battle over whether or not she was being mean to Navi. She was, of course, she most definitely was, but Haven wouldn't admit that. Instead she took to biting Locke which gave him all the go ahead he needed to hit her and it just sort of dissolved from there.

"You," he grumbled as he walked away from the guild, Marin in one arm, Haven holding onto his other hand. "Haven, are the most-"

"He hit me! I can kick him if he hits me!"

He growled. "Kid, you bit him first"

"…I don't remember that."

"Of course not."

Marin, who was snuggled up to him, said, "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" He wasn't that concerned with her. He just planned to get her home, into some pajamas, and put her back to bed. Not before giving her some medicine first though.

"Mommy work?"

"She has to stay at work, yeah," he grumbled, trying to drop some of the gruffness in his voice for his baby, but it was hard. Haven really got under his skin sometimes.

"Don't know why I gotta go home, but Locke don't," Haven complained as she glared up at her father. "Him and Navi are gonna play and I don't get to!"

"You were going to be able to, Haven, before you started biting people."

She kicked at the ground. "Wouldn't happen if I could've played outside yesterday."

What? He let out a slight huff.

"You know, kid, I try hard to give you everything you want and keep you happy, but you're really fucking pissing me off right now."

She dropped his hand then, practically throwing his from hers. Then she stood there, on the snow covered sidewalk, glaring at her father. He came to a stop too.

"Haven," he groaned as he turned to look at her. "You-"

"No! Mommy says not to say bad words. And when you do, you get in trouble. So now you have to play outside with me. For saying bad words."

"Kid, your sister needs to get home, alright? Now come here."

"N- Ow!"

He snatched her hand then, dragging her along as he she cried and stomped her feet. He had a good grip on her though, as he didn't want her to slip and fall or anything. He was pissed at her, fine, but she was still his baby too.

And Marin only snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She was getting too old to be carried around, but he didn't care. She was his last one, as far as he was concerned, and that meant he'd carry her around for as long as possible.

When they got home, Haven had no more tears and had taken to trying to bite Laxus' hand. Ha. The second they were up on the porch, he let her go and reached into his pocket for his keys. Haven was still stomping, but wasn't upset enough to betray her usual values. She could have, obviously, run off and tried to go play in the yard then, but even she knew that'd only get her drug inside by an even more aggravated Laxus.

"Come on," he grumbled as he took the girls inside. He sat Marin down before moving to help her out of her boots and coat. Haven literally threw her hat at him when she took it off as well as kicked him, but he was more focused on the younger child. He'd deal with Haven later.

"Poor kid," he groaned as he got down on his knees to help the four year old out of her boots. "You hungry? Daddy'll make you soup."

Marin only shook her head. "I'm s'eepy."

"Of course, kid. Come on. You wanna sleep in the big bed?"

"No."

"No?"

She shook her head. "You throwed all the babies on the ground."

That made him smile slightly before lifting her up to take her to his room. "Trust me, kid, I won't today, alright?"

It took him some time to get Marin all settled in and sleeping once more, but after he did, he realized something.

He hadn't heard Haven crying in at least the last ten minutes.

"Kid," he called out softly as he left his room, sniffing slightly. "You around?"

He found her in her bedroom, hiding under the bed. He could still hear her sniffling though.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he came into the room. "Haven?"

"I hate you."

"Haven," he groaned as he came closer, over to her bed. "Come out, kid."

"No."

"What do you want, Haven? For me to tell you it's okay to bite and kick? To let you play outside? Are we really fighting over this?"

She stuck her head out then, from under the bed, to glare at him. "Locke's daddy takes him outside to learn magic!"

He blinked. Then he went to sit down on Marin's bed, which was across from her sister's. Then he said, "What?"

She sniffled, crawling out from under her bed before getting to her feet to glare at him. "Locke's daddy is teaching him magic and it's not fair! I'm-"

"He's what?" Laxus growled then, his eyes darkening. "He didn't mention that to me."

"He says that he's gonna learn it real young so that he gets better and better and better. It's not fair!"

"It's not," Laxus agreed as he jumped up. "That's what you wanted to play outside?"

"Play dragons," she told him. "Real dragons."

"Damn right we are, kid," he grumbled. "Go out to the backyard, huh? Put on your coat and boots. I'll be there in a minute."

He went then to check on Marin and tell her that he'd be outside. She'd only need to call if she needed him. And she giggled, reaching out to tap his ears when he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Dragons ears."

"Hell yeah, kid." He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "You need anything, I'm right outside. Promise."

That was how Mira found him later, when she came home for dinner to check on Marin. He and Haven were still out in the backyard, him trying to pass on his skills to her. There was no way in hell that Laxus was letting Gajeel's brat best his daughter before the competition even began. No freaking way.

"Laxus," Mira complained as she came out onto the back porch. "You were supposed to punish her. Not reward her."

"Ain't no reward in learning magic from me," he told her over his shoulder as he focused on Haven. "She's on a strict training regimen now. No sweets, no fatty foods. Just veggies and meat. And working out. Constantly."

"She's six."

"She's a Dreyar. So your argument is invalid."

Mira narrowed her eyes at that before saying, "Haven. I made some cookies up at the guild for Ever to give to Elfman and brought you girls some home. Did you-"

"Bye, Laxus." She ran off then, towards the house. "We can play dragons tomorrow."

"What? Haven," he growled, heading after her. "What about beating Locke? Huh? And-"

"Cookies, Laxus," she said simply as she slipped passed Mira and through the backdoor. "Duh."

"Yeah, Laxus," Mira taunted as she turned to head in as well. "Duh."

Hmmm. This was not what he was expecting. Haven had seemed to be driven before. Did she want to lose out to that Redfox brat? Huh?

* * *

><p>The morning of the Winter Festival, most everyone was up at the guild, where they always met before hand. Next to the Fantasia Parade and Sakura Festival, it was pretty much one of the favorite of all the children.<p>

That had more to do with the presents they got more than anything else, however.

"Your mommy and daddy bought you that?" Locke asked, frowning as Navi showed off her new action figure.

"Yep," she said, nodding her head as she pressed a button on the toy's hand, making a missile spring out of it…and land directly in Gajeel's eye across the room.

"Ow!" he howled before glaring over at them, one eye skewed shut. "Brats!"

That got all the kids giggling. Even Haven, who was still a little sour at Locke. They hadn't rightly made up since their fight a few days ago.

"Alright, kids," Mira told them as she passed, going to bring beer to a table. "You're supposed to be giving each other your gifts, huh? The parade's soon. You don't wanna miss that, right? So open your gifts to each other so you can get some time in playing with them. Okay?"

The second Navi and Locke traded gifts with Marin, she rushed over to Laxus, who was drinking already, over by himself, to have him help her open them. Haven only rolled her eyes.

What a baby.

"Here," Haven literally threw the gift she'd gotten Locke at his head. He caught it though. Annoying. Then she handed Navi hers because it was just so hard to be mean to her. She was so compliant with every single command.

Even after each kid had their new toys, Haven and Locke ignored one another. He'd gotten some toy cars, which he immediately began to roll around on the wooden floor, almost tripping Lisanna as she passed him.

"Careful, Locke," she reminded him gently before going to take a seat next to Laxus. This was more for Marin's benefit, who was trying unsuccessfully to get her father excited about the presents she'd received.

The second Laxus had someone to pawn the kid off on, he got up, downing the rest of his beer before going to find Haven. She was busy helping Navi find that missile for her action figure. They were afraid Gajeel broke it or something.

"C'mere, kid," he called out to her as he headed for the guildhall doors. "Haven."

She was quick to leave Navi behind, making the other girl promise not to let Locke play with any of her toys while she was gone. Then she rushed after her father.

"Here." He'd picked up her knit cap from the table and shoved it down on her head as they got outside in the snow. "Now come on."

So she followed him along as he led her away from the guildhall and out of the property gates.

"Where are we going?"

He only grunted though and she reached up to take his hand because you always held hands when you were out walking. It kept you from getting lost.

"Are we training?" she asked, trying hard not to sound exasperated at the thought. It had seemed like fun at first, learning magic, but as it was turning out, the past few days had been horrible. Laxus was real serious about it and not any fun at all when he was in teacher mode. She really wanted to be as strong as him one day, yeah, but did it really have to take that much work?

Grunt.

So they were. Frowning slightly, she clasped tightly to his hand, hoping that maybe, considering it was the day of the Winter Festival, he'd take it easy on her. She knew though that he had to know that every year after the festivities, there was a big party with tons of food and stuff. He was probably going to run her into the ground, to prep for all the things she was going to eat.

"Why are we going back home?" she asked, frowning as he just kept walking. When they got to the house, they didn't go through the front door. Instead they went through the back gate and into the backyard.

When he let go of her hand, she moved away from him some, figuring they were about to go over some sort of magical thing or something. Instead, Laxus only bent down and gathered some snow in his hands.

"What are you- Laxus!"

He threw it at her. The snowball he made. As she stared at him in shock, he only grinned.

"You wanna play outside with me, kid? 'cause now that your sister and mother aren't around, I ain't holding back!" Then he threw another one, hitting her in the face that time. It hurt a little. Scowling, Haven ran off to hide from him, behind the shed.

"Kid," Laxus sighed when he saw that. "It was a joke. Come back. I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to-"

It was then, as he was gong to head behind the shed out there to get her that he was assaulted by poorly made snow balls. Some even fell apart before getting to him. It made him laugh after a moment before hurrying away from her to gather some of his own.

"Those are the shittiest snowballs ever made, kid!"

She threw her last one at his retreating back. "No bad words, Laxus!"

They had to have played for an hour at least, out there in the snow. And Haven couldn't really remember a time that they were able to do that. Because Marin was always there and needed to go in or was coughing and Laxus had to tend to her. It was always something. Marin was sick so she got all the attention. Always.

But Marin wasn't around for once. That was really rare. Usually Laxus liked to spend time with both of them together. The only time Haven got away from Marin, honestly, was when she spent the night at Lisanna's or Elf's and Marin had to stay home. And even then it sucked because she got to be home with Laxus and spend time all alone with him.

She was too big then, to sit in Laxus' lap when he sat down on the porch steps, so she sat real close to him and he only wrapped an arm tightly around her, grinning down at the little girl.

"I'm sorry we can't always do what you want, kid," he told her with a sigh. "But sometimes I have work or-"

"You always do what Marin wants," she told him softly as she nestled up to him, looking out at the backyard that had looked fresh before. At the moment, the previously pure snow was dirty and full of boot prints from the father and daughter. "Always."

"That's not true."

"Is too."

"No, Haven," he told her. "I do what Marin needs. And if you were sick, I'd do what you needed. So yeah, when Marin needs to go inside and warm up, I take her inside. When Marin needs to be put to bed, fine, it's bedtime. But that doesn't mean that you don't get your way a lot too."

"Na-ah."

"Yes," he told her, frowning. "Who gets more toys, Haven? Who gets to go with me sometimes, to other towns, when I have to see another guild master for something? Or who gets to decide what type of cake mix we buy at the story? Or what flavor ice cream? You decide a lot in this house, kid. I'm sorry that Marin's sick. Believe me, I don't want her to be. But that means that sometimes, she gets attention too. Okay? It don't mean that you aren't still my dragon too. 'cause you are. I…love you, kid. Alright?"

She glanced up at him before giggling. Rolling his eyes, Laxus only hugged her closer. The brat.

"Laxus?" she asked eventually.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have a dog?"

With a sigh, he leaned down to brush a kiss against the top of her head. "No."

"No fair. You'd get Marin a dog."

He only stood then,, bending down in front of her, until she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready?" he asked as she tightened her grip and he grabbed onto her feet, as to be sure she didn't fall.

"Mmmhmm."

So that's how they showed up at the parade that day, with Haven riding on Laxus' back, overly content that she'd finally, _finally_ gotten to play in the snow. They found the others right where they stood every year for the parade, the kids in front as they waited for all the floats to go by.

"Here you go." Laxus dropped Haven off next to Locke and Navi, but picked Marin up as he went to go find Mira. He knew she'd rather watched the parade from his shoulders anyhow.

"Where'd you go?" Locke asked Haven, but she only crossed her arms. When Navi asked the same question, she told her.

"Your daddy's nice," Navi said before glancing around for hers. Natsu was busy bouncing around, talking excitedly to Lucy about something. When he noticed her looking at him though, he grinned and turned to look back at her.

"Something wrong, Navi?" Natsu came over then, Happy resting atop his head. "You cold?"

"No," she giggled.

"She looks cold, Natsu," Happy reported.

"Here, Navi." Natsu slowly unraveled his favorite scarf from his neck. "You gotta give it back when we go back inside though, alright? You promise?"

"Yes," she giggled as he began to wrap the fabric around her neck then. After, Natsu only ruffled her hair.

"You tell me if you need anything, huh?" And with that, he was heading back over to Lucy to finish talking. Navi was all giddy then which Haven was just not going to put up with. She was not going to let her Laxus be outshined by stupid Natsu.

"Laxus is teaching me magic," she announced to both her friends then, rather loudly. Locke was focused on biting at his nails, but glanced up then.

"Really?" he asked as Navi only took to smelling her father's scarf, giggling when she found it smelled just like him.

"Yep. And I'm training lots harder than you are, Locke."

He blinked. Then, with the same red eyes he shared with his father, he stared at her with a grin.

"That's great, Haven," he said, reaching over to give her one of those rough head pats that he'd also inherited from his old man. "Now that you're learning too, we can be a team! Me and you."

"Me," Navi reminded them, though she was still busy sniffing her daddy's scarf. She really loved the guy. He was so much fun. He loved her. "Me too. I'mma learn too. And be in the group, huh?"

Haven, having not expected such a response, only stared at Locke. "You ain't jealous?"

"Nope." He went back to chewing on his nails. "Hope you learn good. And you too, Navi. So we can be a strong team, huh?"

Narrowing her eyes, Haven asked, "What if I'm better than you?"

Another rough head rub. "Then you get to be leader, huh? It's only fair."

Then, as if nervous, Navi looked at both of them before asking, "What if I'm the strongest?"

Haven only giggled and through a smile Locke promised that she could be leader if and when she was better at her magic, whatever it might be, than them.

"I'mma be a fire dragon like Daddy," she told them both. "He's the strongest slayer ever."

Ha. No. Haven glared at her until Navi kicked at the ground.

"'cept for your daddy, Haven."

"And that's how come I'mma be leader," she told them both with a nod before looking back out at the street. The parade was starting. "And then guild master. So don't even worry about being any good, Navi, Locke. I'll carry the team."

Navi glanced at Locke, but he only shook his head at her. Haven had a tendency to become full of herself easily. Like her father. Who, at the moment, was grumbling to Mirajane about having to play with Haven.

"Kid freaking pelted me, even when we called a truce," he complained as Marin, who was up on his shoulders, only giggled and pulled the hat off his head so that she could play with his hair. Laxus ignored that though, as Marin could do just about anything to him. Whatever she pleased. She was the baby. "Thought it was real funny too."

"Didn't you say, Laxus," Mira was saying as Lisanna, who was next to her, took to rubbing her arms. "That you started the snowball fight by throwing one at her without her knowing first?"

"…I don't see your point," he grumbled. Bickslow, who was next to him, only went to toss his coat over Lisanna.

"Cold?" he asked. He'd been a little bit more over zealous since finding out she was pregnant. "You wanna go inside? We can-"

"Bickslow," she sighed as she slipped his coat on. "Be quiet."

"Be quiet," his babies ordered. He shot them looks before just wrapping an arm around his fiancée.

"'kay."

Mirajane only giggled which of course made Marin laugh.

"What's funny?" Laxus grumbled.

"Just that next year, Lisanna's baby's going to be here too," she said, smiling at her sister before at her husband. "And if we get started now, Laxus, we could have another one too. And wouldn't that be great if-"

"Just be quiet, demon," he ordered, pulling her closer to him with a frown. "And enjoy the parade."

* * *

><p><strong>This was what I was going to do for Miraxus Week for the seasonal prompt, but it got too long and then I figured I'd just upload it later. Guess I'm not going to be getting out of this HavenMarin mood any time soon. Not hating it, anyhow. **


End file.
